Falling Through
by Lunar Calling
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's on the run with her four younger brothers and sisters while being chased by an Eraser? Also add in the fact that said girl has a crush on said Eraser… Fax Tell me if you think it has potential! NO OC'S! On extended hiatus


**So this is kind of just a little thought that popped into my head. Read and then tell me if you think it has potential. If not, it will definately receive a makeover. Anyhow, on with the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I am not a man therefore I cannot own Maximum Ride. Don't sue!!_**

Summary: When Jeb took Max and the flock to safety, there were only ever five avian hybrids. Four years later (time of Angel Experiment), they are tracked and hunted down by this would-be flock member. What does his grudge have to do with it and why did he survive pass seven years while all the others died?

* * *

**Falling Through**

_If you're reading this: Don't stop._

_The very survival of this planet now rests in your hands._

_Me and the rest of my flock warn you:_

_The world is coming to an end;_

_Itex has **risen**._

_- Maximum Ride_

**_Chapter One:_**

_Who ever thought that the end of the world would be just like making pancakes? I sure didn't. Though when put in the perspective of our lives, I should have believed it long ago. Itex: the building of mass destruction. To everyone else, it's a big business corp. that brings in everyday needs. To us… that's a completely (and totally messed up) story. Now it's my turn to tell you the whole truth:_

* * *

**November 24th, 2003**

**The School**

**Death Valley, California**

**23:44**

I opened my eyes tiredly. The boy beside me, who was no older than me, was once again breathing heavy, releasing his breaths in hisses. To just hold in all that pain… I'll admit, I never once screamed when they tested on me, but I did shed a few tears. This was the same with my friend, Experiment 002A. We all didn't have names, except for me. For some reason all the whitecoats called me Maximum. But every now and then they'd call me Experiment 001A.

There were more of us. There was Experiment 003A. She was a bit younger than me and 002A. Then the siblings: 004A and 005A. 004A I heard was around four years old and 005A is only a little older than a baby. Me and 002A are ten.

It was weird though… the boy beside me was Experiment 066E. I knew that we went in order by how we were "created". So he was number 66 of his kind, but I never understood what the letter meant. Why was he "E" and I was "A"? Maybe I'll ask Jeb.

Jeb was a whitecoat, but he was different than all the other ones. He was so nice and he absolutely loved the five of us (for some reason not the boy beside me) and cared for us so much. Sometimes I wish he was my own father because none of us really had any parents. There are some days when I just want to know who my mother and father were, but then there are other days when I just want to be alone and wonder why did the give me up.

A loud "thud" interrupted my thinking. I came from the strange boy's dog crate. There was no movement. What had happened to him? Suddenly Jeb came running through the main doors, crouching down and unlocking my cage. He also unlocked the other four of my kind. "Quickly Maximum, we have to hurry if you want to be free." I accepted his proposal greedily, but then skidded to a stop. I looked back at the boy's cage that Jeb hadn't unlocked.

"What about him?" I asked in a low whisper. Jeb looked back around to see what I meant before his eyes widened. He shook his head rapidly as he responded to me.

"No, no, we can't help him Maximum, I'm sorry." Once the others were out the door, Jeb swung back around and pushed my back so I'd start moving. Just before I was out of the room I looked back to the boy. He had a blank expression, but if you looked closely you could see the sadness, depression, and anger…

* * *

**February 17th, 2008**

**The "E" House**

**Nowhere, California**

**07:30**

Something was bouncing my bed… I lifted my head lazily to see who the intruder was: Angel. She smiled at me brightly, her golden curls bouncing with her movements all around her head. She giggled lightly before tugging on my arms to get me to sit up.

"Come on Max! Let's go play outside. We're going to play "Tag" and Iggy's already it. He promised and you know how good of a tagger he is." She said excitedly.

Ok, to start off: my life is not normal. I am Maximum Ride and I am an Avian-American; 98 percent human, 2 percent bird. I am fourteen years old, have super speed, and not the kind of person you want to mess with.

My right hand man is Iggy, named because he absolutely loves fire and bombs. (It's short for Ignite.) He's my age, about a foot taller than me, and has strawberry-blonde hair. Oh and the last fact: he's blind. But don't make that his weak point because he's an awesome mechanic, lock picker, and chef.

Next is Nudge, the 12 year old. That's her name because you have to nudge her awake and to get her to shut her mouth. Nudge is your everyday average motor mouth. It takes a lot to get her to stop. She can sense other emotions and sometimes manipulate them, touch something and know who used it and what they were doing, and lastly attract metal. Anything, it doesn't matter what kind.

Then there is the Gasman, or Gazzy. As for his name, here's a little tip: Stay upwind. Gazzy is only eight years old, but could honestly be mistaken for a 10 or 12 year old. Since he's so young, he hasn't really developed in the power department yet, but he can do a mean imitation of anything. He's also Iggy's mastermind-in-training with bomb building.

Lastly, there's my little baby, my angel, Angel. Yes that's her name and for exactly the reason your thinking of. Angel is only six years old but has a hand full of powers that could intimidate anyone. She can breathe underwater, shape shift, control minds, read minds, and telekinesis. Sometimes she scares me with the vast selection she has.

Angel's bell-tinkering laughter brought me back to reality. "You know I'm the best Max!"

I grinned at her before tickling her sides. She cried out at the sudden movement. "Go get everybody started; I'm going to get changed. Don't worry I'll be right out."

"Okay." She hopped off my bed and skipped down the hall and stairs. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, cracking my back. I sighed in contentment before standing up and picking out my clothes. I picked out jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a trainer's jacket. After making myself presentable, I hurried down the stairs and out to the yard.

"So guys, how's the ga—." I stopped short and froze as I looked around. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, my baby Angel… they were all being held down by the most merciless thing ever made by the school: Erasers.

"So Maximum," a voice came from my left, but I didn't tear my eyes off my struggling flock. "How has the past four years been? Treating you well? It's been torturing me." I forced myself to tear my eyes away from their faces and look at the one who ordered their capture. I could stop the shock crossing my face at his appearance.

It was the little boy from the cage, only he wasn't so little now. He was so emotionless, but yet depressed and angry back then… Now he was just a murderer. I can understand now why Jeb left him and why he was Experiment 066E… He was an Eraser. "The name's Fang and you must be the fresh meat."

**So Fang's the big bad Eraser. I was going for something original, something that hasn't been done or not done much. Tell me what you think; this is kind of just a draft, so if this goes good, I'll continue, if not I'm going to stop or maybe revise it a bit. Let me know in a review!!!**

**iAMtwilight**


End file.
